the truth behind Snow
by mattnate330
Summary: we all know that Snow invented the hunger games... or did he...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to change the classic first-person, present tense to third person past tense, simply because I'm better at writing that…**

**AN(2): I have a bad memory so if I write something that contradicts something in the books, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Blame my memory, I haven't read it for a while**

**AN(3): I know this chapter is short, I Just want to see how good you guys think it is before I actually put a commitment into writing it.**

**Chapter 1**

Snow was dead. Paylor took over as ruler of Panem. All is at peace… for now. But, little did the public know that Snow was never the one behind the Hunger Games, although he could have easily come up with it, he could never have put his plan into action without help… but who could be helping him…?

Katniss sighed as she sat down on a nearby rock; she had been hunting for hours. She knew that she didn't need to anymore, but still she needed a source of entertainment.

"Old habits die hard, huh Catnip?" said Gale coming out from behind a tree

"How did you know I would be here?" Katniss asked back, clearly annoyed. "I didn't tell anyone, _and_ I was sure to leave in the middle of the night!"

"Almost no one…"

"Peeta told you?"

"Relax! I was just kidding! I couldn't sleep and I saw you leaving for the woods."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until Gale broke the silence.

"You really told Peeta, but not me?"

Katniss found this question hard to answer as Gale was essentially questioning their friendship, but she eventually found an acceptable response.

"well… yes, but it's not because I don't trust you that I didn't tell you… the truth is, Peeta caught me leaving the house and so I was forced to tell him…"

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Find any good game?"

"No."

More silence, only this silence lasted longer. This silence wasn't broken by Gale. This silence was broken by a loud Alarm coming from District 12.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they got back to district 12 everything seemed perfectly fine, until they got to the town square, where the ground had reconstructed itself as if the entire ground had been made of easily interchangeable panels all along. Now the middle of town square was raised up about a foot, the middle of that was raised up even more, and stairs had constructed themselves from the outer raised platform to the inner one. On top of the middle part stood a man, his hair only slightly grayed, and wearing a white lab coat.

"-come for only one reason" she caught the man mid-sentence

"her." he pointed straight at Katniss.

The ground began to open up, revealing an incredibly deep abyss. At least Katniss thought it was deep, after all, she couldn't see the bottom.

Panels of ground came up to form walls behind Katniss, and they began pushing her into the hole. All that was going through Katniss' head was _I'm going to die. _Then, she fell in.

All was black. Katniss couldn't see a thing. She felt the ground and noticed how soft it was. For once she appreciated something that was given to her from an enemy. Lights flashed on, and Katniss was temporarily blinded, but when her eyes adjusted she noticed that the room was completely white, including the cushioned ground that she had fallen on. A female-robotic voice sounded from hidden speakers.

"Welcome Katniss Everdeen, test subject number 352678, subject of revenge number… 2. Proceed to the boots you see on the pedestal in front of you, or don't. If you choose the second option you probably won't last long enough to find out what's going on."

Something told Katniss that this invisible woman wasn't kidding, so she took the boots and put them on. They were all white except for the heel which was a long piece of metal that extended from halfway down the boot to just under her foot.

"excellent. Now proceed to the chamberlock."

A door opened, and Katniss just got more curious, she walked through and the door closed behind her. She saw a single elevator and walked inside.


End file.
